The Kiss Alternative
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon really enjoyed himself while on the train for Valentine's Day. Here is a little take on the gift he decides to give Amy. This is a one-shot.


**A/N: Okay so I was on Tumblr the other day and saw someone ask another to write this prompt: The writers at Comic Con said they had an alternated to the kissing scene on the Locomotive Manipulation. I thought after reading the story that followed that I had an idea as well. So here is my take on the prompt. This story is different than that one so I hope it is okay that I took the prompt. **

The night had not been what she had planned. She had hoped for some romance but it was not happening. He had made a new friend and was having the time of his life. She did tell him that he would enjoy himself so that was a plus. Maybe he would be so happy later he would give her a hug. That would be something. It still didn't change the fact that he was ignoring her to be with him. Now he was off in the engine room and she was enjoying the show that was the Wolowitz's. She was really angry.

When he came back from the engine room, he was even in a better mood. Apparently the conductor had the same pocket watch as he did and he thought it was great. Then he said the unthinkable.

"Oh Amy guess what. The conductor said as soon as he gets off work he can come back to the bed and breakfast and play his banjo for us."

She had enough. She was going to speak with him about this whether he liked it or not. This had to stop. She had no intention of hearing some banjo playing conductor.

"Okay, I need to speak to my boyfriend in private, like right now."

Howard and Bernadette knew that Amy was mad.

"There's a car with a glass roof. Want to go look at the stars?" Howard asked Bernadette.

"Oh that sounds so romantic." She answered at the same time Amy yelled.

"Oh give it a rest."

"Let's go." Bernadette said. And they quickly left the table.

Amy got up to confront Sheldon but his new friend, Eric, was still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" She asked him.

"Excuse me. I think you are being a little rude." Sheldon said to her

"I'm being rude?" She asked incredulously. "You've been rude to me this entire evening."

"How is that possible? I've hardly spoken to you since we got on the train."

"I'm detecting a little friction between you two, and I don't want to be a third rail." Eric said. "Get it?" He asked Sheldon

"I get it." Sheldon left.

Now Amy was really pissed "Leave!" She yelled at him.

"What is your problem?" Sheldon asked her rather angrily.

"It's Valentine's Day, we're supposed to be having a romantic weekend."

"Oh really? Because I remember you saying that this trip was something we could both enjoy. Did you mean that or were you just trying to trick me?"

Now Amy knew Sheldon was angry. It was true. She was trying to trick him into romance. She did tell him they would both enjoy the weekend. Now here he was having a great time and she was angry about that. What should she do? She had to fess up but she didn't want him to be angrier because of it. She sat down and tried to think of what to say next. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"We were both supposed to enjoy the weekend. I wasn't lying but I wasn't expecting you to have this much fun. I felt left out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Look I am having a great time. This has been the best Valentine's Day ever. It even tops last year's with you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am glad you are having fun. I just wish you could have that much fun with me."

"Well the conductor did say he would show me how to bring the train through the crossing. Would you want to come with me?"

"Really? I think I would."

"Okay then let's go." He said and he held out his hand to her.

She took the hand and figured he would let go as soon as she stood up. She was surprised when he didn't let go. They went back to the engine room and watched the demonstration the conductor showed them. Sheldon was in his glory. He smiled the entire time.

When they returned to the table, Bernadette and Howard were sitting there. They immediately noticed that Sheldon was holding Amy's hand.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Howard asked.

"Yes, we are fine." Amy answered, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Bernadette asked.

"Absolutely. There is no need to keep asking." Sheldon said.

"So how was the glass roof car?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Oh it was beautiful. Very romantic." Bernadette answered.

"Would you want to go?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"Of course." She answered smiling.

They got up and walked through the train to the car with the glass roof.

"It really is beautiful." Amy said.

"Yeah." He answered but he wasn't looking at the stars. He was staring at her. He was thinking about how much he really was enjoying himself. He also was mentally berating himself for not getting her a gift.

"Sheldon!" She yelled at him. "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just that I wish I had gotten you a gift for Valentine's Day."

"You didn't have to get me anything. Just you coming with me was enough."

"I know but I wasn't really looking forward to it. I came because of this train ride. I have had a wonderful time and I want to give you something to show you how much I have enjoyed myself."

"Sheldon you don't have to do…" But before she could finish her sentence he leaned down and kissed her. She was taken aback. She couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing her. On his own.

When they finally broke apart, he was flustered. He wasn't sure what to say. He was grateful she spoke first.

"That was nice." She said.

"Good. Happy Valentine's Day." He said to her and leaned in and kissed her again.

**That's it...I hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
